


Chapter 2 - Esme

by Franthefaerie



Series: Funky fun girls [2]
Category: General fiction - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/F, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, franthefaerie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie





	Chapter 2 - Esme

Sat on the bed grasping her legs to her chest. Silence. It filled the air like fog that clawed its way down her throat making it hard to breathe. The curtains whipped wildly as the wind lashed at them, but she didn’t care if her room was cold or even if it was wet from the rain for that matter. Let it do its best.  
She’d been sat here for hours, the bumps on her skin as proof. Numb and cold. The room was dimly lit by the moon, and the blood that was crusted on her skin almost took a black tinge. She hadn’t bothered to clean herself up. What did it matter?  
Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked almost unrecognisable. Her hair a tangled mess that covered the majority of her face.  
~Meeeow~  
She looked over at her door to see green eyes staring back at her. That seemed to be enough of an invitation to enter. Padding across her bedroom floor, he jumped onto her bed and curled up in her lap, purring softly. A weak smile formed on her lips as she stroked him.  
“You’re right Tux, I should clean myself up. I can’t stay in here forever.” She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh that seemed to push the suffocating fog like feeling from her throat.  
~Meeeew~  
Fresh tears welled up in Esme’s eyes, but she quickly blinked them away before picking up Tux and heading to the bathroom. Her feet pattered down the hallway quickly as the cold wooden tiled floor creaked. Plopping Tux down on the floor, she slid out of her clothes and turned on the shower. The steam quickly filled the room and she stepped under the pelting stream of water. The heat seemed to seep through her skin down to her bones and she revealed in the feeling. Red water trickled down her face and tinted the water at her feet before disappearing down the drain. She watched as the water finally turned clear and she wished the memories from today would be that easy to disperse from her mind. She put her head under the water and let it soak her hair as if it was going to wash away the sadness that seemed to be clung to her mind with a grasp tight enough to start fraying her thoughts at the seams. She closed her eyes and let herself just be in the moment. Feeling every individual drop of water that hit her skin.

The echo of her text tone made its way to the bathroom and her eyes opened once again. 

The rain wasn’t as violent as earlier, rather gentle drops tickled her hand as she held it out from underneath the slide. This park was where her and Annabell had spent much of their childhood. Esme swinging on the monkey bars as Annabell stood below to catch her in case she fell, and she always did. Esme had always been too trusting, she saw the good in everyone and it was always Annabell who would fight for her when things went sideways. They had never fought before and the tension between them was killing her. Annabell’s sharp tongue didn’t bother Esme, she saw the soft side of Annabell that was rarely seen by anyone, and it was enough for her to know she would never leave Annabell’s side. Never. 

“Hey” Annabell’s voice was barely a whisper.  
Turning around to meet her eyes, she nodded slightly in response. Annabell sat down under the slide next to Esme and they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but, in reality, was only 5 minutes before Esme cleared her throat.  
“Why did you never tell me Bellz?” the pain in her voice wasn’t masked very well.  
More silence.  
“I don’t know” was all Annabell could muster.  
A burst of heat rose in Esme’s chest “YOU KNOW I’d never love you any less! So WHY?!” she roared. Tears springing to her eyes.  
The words seemed to hit Annabell like a force and she sharply inhaled. The pitter-patter of the rain on the concrete seemed to encase them in the moment.  
“My father” Annabell cleared her throat “Let’s say, wouldn’t agree with who I am…I’m still not sure if I am” she almost whispered the last few words.  
Sometimes words were needed but all Esme could do was fling her arms around her best friend and squeeze her tightly. They both began to cry; the wind carried the rain under the slide. Their tears blended with raindrops in effort to soak their faces. They cried until there were no more tears left to cry and at that point; both giggled slightly. Esme had only ever seen Annabell cry once and that was at her mother’s funeral 17 years ago.  
“So, now we are all in the open… Layla huh?” Esme lightly elbowed Annabell in the ribs and wagged her eyebrows.  
“Oh that’s it” Annabell said as she pushed Esme out into the rain that had became heavy again whilst they’d been crying.  
“I JUST showered” Esme squealed before running back under the slide to push Annabell out with her. Running around the park like they did when they were kids, their laughter was a sound that felt foreign in North Glacecy.  
“ANNABELL” a voice roared from nearby.  
“Oh shit” Annabell said under her breath. The figure stormed closer until his face was clear “Young lady, what are you doing prancing around in the rain in a children’s park at 1AM? I thought something had happened to you!” her dad shouted. She winced and walked towards him at a hurried pace.  
“I’m so sorry Father.” She muttered weakly, head hanging low like a scolded puppy. His gaze turned towards Esme and he shook his head.  
“Come on both of you, in the car. Esme you can stay at ours tonight.” He smiled and headed back to the car.  
“God I would have been in for a world of hell if you weren’t the reason I was here” Annabell whispered as they ran towards the car.


End file.
